


duck and cover

by asterions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baby Chicks, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: Kokichi’s smile stretches, and Angie taps her feet. “Well, I was wondering if robots—”Not this again.“—have ducks?”Kiibo witnesses the friendship between Kokichi and Angie.





	duck and cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honebami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/gifts).



> some kiiboumangie friendship i cleaned up for florian! the prompt was inspired by @psythewriter's typo ahaha
> 
> enjoy the fluff, guys!

duck and cover

* * *

 

 

“Kokichi is one of those chosen by God!”

If Kiibo were human, no doubt he would feel a headache coming on.

Kokichi laughs, getting to the heart of what Angie means to say. “Do you really think an evil supreme leader would be something you’d call a friend?”

Kiibo does have to wonder at the sense Angie is making, but he also knows that at this point it’s “typical Angie behavior,” borrowing the words from Akamatsu-san, so he doesn’t interfere but instead quietly continues to watch. Farther off, Gonta is hugging Shuuichi (for finding something he’d lost, probably) so hard that Shuuichi is turning blue.

Ah. He’ll have to save the weak detective, then, he thinks as he charges forward with all his unimposing, mediocre height.

⋆

Kiibo gently opens the door, already knowing it’s Kokichi on the other side. How could he not, when all they’ve been doing was making a fuss since the past half-hour he’d been charging?

What he doesn’t expect to see, however, is Angie with them. They peer at him with identical wide-eyed expressions and smiles, Kokichi’s head tilted to the left and Angie’s to the right.

“Hey, hey, Kiibo! Kokichi and I want to ask you something!”

Oh dear. “What is it, Angie-san, Ouma-kun? If it is a serious question about my functions, I will answer it to the best of my ability.”

Kokichi’s smile stretches, and Angie taps her feet. “Well, I was wondering if robots—”

Not this again.

“—have ducks?”

“Huh?”

“Ah, and before you say anything, don’t lie to kami-sama! He knows _all_ your thoughts, you know? He knows about all the peeping that’s been happening in your room.”

“Ghk—!”

“Angie-chan shouldn’t worry about that, because Kiiboy can’t lie at all!”

Kiibo stiffened, biting his fingers. “I-I too can lie! I can lie on the ground like anyone else! I have the same motor functions as a human does!”

Kokichi chuckles. “If that was meant to save you, that’s a really cringy attempt! That couldn’t even be counted as a lie!”

Kiibo sighs and wrings his hands a little bit, letting the door handle go and the gap widens just a bit—enough for Angie to pounce and dart past him.

“Nyahaha! A divine chance! Come on, Kokichi!”

She pulls them into the room to Kiibo’s stuttering, and the door shuts.

There, in the middle bed, is a lumpy, soft pink blanket.

Kiibo dashes in front of them before they can pull it back, arms held out. “You can't just come in and go through my room! You don't know if there’s something dangerous there!”

Hopefully, they wouldn't call his bluff…

Both of them look at each other with Cheshire Cat smiles before they start giggling, leaning on one another for support.

“Kiiboy, that lie was so painful! My sides are hurting, ahahaha—”

“Nyahahaha, what divine humor! Kami-sama thinks you have a future as a comedian!”

“Don’t make a fool out of me! That wasn't a joke! You could get seriously hurt if you don’t know what you're doing!”

Kokichi sighs. “Kiiboy, you know what else hurts others? Telling lies. You shouldn't hide the truth from your friends, you know. They just want to help you.”

Kiibo deflates a little. “Kokichi… I didn’t know you meant…”

“Now, Angie-chan!”

Angie yanks the blanket off the bed, revealing fuzzy little yellow balls of sunshine. They peer at Angie with dark, sleepy eyes.

“Aww, look at that, Kokichi! This is certainly a find!”

Now awake, they keep peeping, clamoring for attention, and Kiibo sighs once again.

“I should have known you were lying about wanting to help,” Kiibo says, “are you happy? Now they're all awake. You can take them.”

“Who said I was lying? There’s no way a stone-cold robot like you knows how to care for a living, breathing creature!”

“Th-that’s so cruel! I've been taking care of them this whole time! Your words are factually inaccurate!”

“I don't see a brooding area anywhere around here, though. Come on, the least you could do is fetch a newspaper and some pine shavings! You’re just being lazy, Kiiboy!”

“I-is that so… I apologize…”

“Jeez, do we have to do everything for you? Luckily Angie-chan had the foresight to bring something beforehand. She also got you some extra feed, so thank her properly, okay?”

Angie hands over the box of feed to Kiibo with a smile. “T-thank you, Angie-san,” he said, not being able to meet her intense eyes.

She softens all at once, watercolor blue eyes vibrant as the sea. “Of course, of course, Kiibo! It’s no problem at all! Would you like to feed them with us?”

“I would be delighted to!” Kiibo says, clenching both fists, “please, teach me how!”

Angie smiled. “Kami-sama blesses such an eager student! Now, listen properly to Kokichi and I, okay?”

There was no room for refusal in her eyes. “Of course! Teach me everything you know!”

Both Angie and Kokichi had drilled into Kiibo proper needs and care for young chicks, and educated them on various habits for several minutes. When Kiibo was deemed to have passed the test, Angie held out a chick to him.

Kiibo’s hands trembled, and this fact didn't go unnoticed by Kokichi, who scratches the head of the chick on his shoulder. “Nervous, Kiiboy?”

“H-hardly!” He steels himself and gently picks up the chick and places it on his palm.

The chick chirps at him, and after meeting his eyes Kiibo decided to stroke his neck. The chick peeps in satisfaction and practically melts into the warmth of Kiibo’s hands.

“See? Even you can do it, Kiiboy.”

“Kokichi is absolutely right! God gives his grace to all living creatures!”

Kiibo peers at the precious creature in the palm of his hand. “Even… me?”

“Even you! Now, make sure to take care of him, okay? We’re being nice by letting you keep this one, so if you mistreat it, bad things may happen!”

Kiibo gulps in Angie’s direction. “Th-that can’t be—”

Kokichi chimes in. “But that's a lie!”

With no venom, Kiibo sighs, and the corners of his mouth pull up despite him.

“You two really are incorrigible, aren't you?”

“We are! But Kokichi, what does incorrigible mean?”

“Who knows, maybe that's just a silly robot word for silly robots!”

“Honestly, you two!”

Kiibo spent the next half-hour entranced in their banter and noticed how quickly Angie would slip her hand over Kokichi’s. The sight of it… made him feel warm, for some reason.

Almost immediately, they turn their gaze on him.

“Well, Angie-chan, do you want to put the baby chicks and the baby robot to bed?”

Angie grabs the blanket with a mischievous smile. “You bet, Kokichi!”

Kiibo backs up in alarm. “W-wait!”

“Get him, Angie-chan!”

“I-I said _wait! ”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!! ☆


End file.
